after so many years
by coveredincandy
Summary: Follow Torrie's journey as she tries to juggle work, life and most importantly love with a man she never thought she would have feelings for. torrie/john .
1. oh, no

They laughed out loudly as they sprayed water on each other. They were 3 beautiful young women who lived in Florida. They had lived together for over 6 months now and they loved every single day of it.

"Torrie look out" Trish screamed as Christy threw a bucket of water on the blonde diva. They all began laughing while their neighbor started shouting at them.

"You girls have no shame"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jackson" all 3 divas said knowing they were in for it now.

"Oh lord put some clothes on" Miss Jackson said looking at the three girls in there skimpy bikinis. Mrs. Jackson a 62 year old woman who never let the girls have fun.

"Ah come on Mrs. Jackson we're only having fun" Christy Hemme smiled

"Yeah Miss Jackson why don't you throw on your bikini and join us" Said a cheeky Torrie Wilson while the other two divas laughed hysterically.

"Miss Wilson… if I was you I would watch your mouth, look at you girls ruining your lives with stupid things such as those fake boobs you have plastered on your chest" She said looking at Torrie and Trish "and you young woman" Miss Jackson said looking at Christy Hemme "I've seen that magazine you posed for play…play…play…playman or something"

The three girls just laughed it off and Torrie who was the mischievous one out of the three sprayed a little water on Mrs. Jackson before running inside with the other 2 divas.

They were dressed now. Not looking their best but sexy.

"So Torrie are you excited about your job tomorrow at the magazine company" Trish asked Torrie putting a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream in her mouth.

"I can't wait… but I'm a bit disappointed I have to be the secretary of the boss, I mean I was kind of hoping they might but me on the magazine cover" Torrie smiled faintly

"Look we already have one playboy Covergirl in the house" Trish said looking at Christy "We don't need another one" the girls laughed

"I could hook you up with someone if you want" Christy smiled at Torrie "You know get you on the big covers and stuff"

"Nah I prefer to work my way up to the top even if it means being the boss's sex-atery" Trish and Christy laughed while Torrie just winked at them.

"I feel sorry for this man you're going to be working for" Christy smirked while Torrie just smiled.

* * *

Torrie woke up early the next morning as she had to go to work. It was her first day on the job and she had to look presentable. She hopped into the shower and took a long hot shower. She came out looking at the time… an hour that's all she had to get ready!! She curled her hair which took up most of her time and put on black shorts and a white blouse along with her black flat knee boots. Torrie had her own style it as unique but sexy. She loved the envious look she'd get off other girls and didn't mind rubbing it in when she flashed a smile in their direction. She put on her make-up which wasn't a lot just lip shiner, seen as she didn't need much make up. 

"Girls" She said trying to wake up Trish and Christy who had fallen asleep in her bed last night.

"What" They both stirred

"I'm going"

Both divas pecked Torrie on the cheek before she walked out of the house. She walked to the building where she would be working grabbing a hot chocolate on her way. She never realized that so many people would be awake at such early hours of the morning. She shrugged and took sips of her hot chocolate before she entered the building.

"Hi" Welcome to Mode Magazine said a fairly pretty looking woman at the desk "How can I help you?"

"Well I'm here because I got the new job… the one where I have to be a sex... I mean secretary for the boss" Torrie said looking at the woman

"Oh hey you must be Torrie Wilson…My name is Melina" She said shaking the Divas hand before walking to her office.

She stared at it for a couple of long seconds. Is that all she got a stupid desk with a picture frame that she could put any picture in and a few pencils… not forgetting the computer that looked like it was 57 years old. She looked opposite the glass wall where she could see her boss's office perfectly.

She decided to go and look at the boss's office seen as he wasn't in. She walked into his office which was HUGE. She had never seen anything so big in her life. She carried on walking to the desk where she noticed a picture frame. She picked the picture up.

"Oh no" Torrie mumbled before somebody walked into the office she turned around only to come face to face with him.

* * *

reviews would be awesomly awesome ma hunnis ;) 


	2. It's good to see him again!

They stared at each other for a couple of long seconds. The picture frame still in her hands.

"Torrie Wilson…Is that you?" The man smirked

"Who else could it be Cena" she said sarcastically putting the frame back and looking at him.

"Well well well I never thought I'd see you again" John Cena said taking his jacket off and walking up to her, he was a few inches away from her face "and quite frankly I never wanted to" He gave that smirk that all the girls would die for in high school.

She watched him sit in his chair and gave him that look that she didn't care.

"You know what Cena that pretty smirk off yours got a lot of attention from the girls in high school but never got mine and it never will" She smiled at him innocently making him laugh.

"Oh yeah your best friend Trish fell for it and so did your other one Christy…yeah I've seen her playboy cover spread…nice… I thought the first one out of you 3 to do something like that would be you… since you were the sluttish one" He laughed in her face while looking down at some paper work.

She hated him so much and now she hated him even more. She walked up to him stomping her feet making it obvious that she wasn't happy. She pulled his shirt by his collar and dragged him up facing him towards her.

"Listen don't treat me like shit or saying anything shitty about my friends understand" she let go off his collar and was about to walk out when he grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her close to him. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"You know me better then that Tor" he said smelling her neck "I wouldn't say anything or do anything to offend you" He let out that smirk before biting her ear gently.

There was a tingly feeling all down her spine and she could feel that she was falling up to his old tricks. She let out a laugh.

"You'll never change will you" She said looking at him dead in the eye.

Before they could argue any longer Melina walked in.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting anything" Melina said seeing them inches away from each other.

"Don't worry Melli you aren't interrupting anything I was just telling Miss Wilson that on her first day on the job she should go get her boss some coffee right Torrie" He said slapping her ass making her stand straight and pout.

"Right Mr. Cena" She said walking out. He could still see her perfectly as the walls were made out of glass; she looked back at him and pulled her middle finger up. John began to laugh.

"Is everything okay sir" Melina said a little confused trying to see what he was laughing about.

"Nah it's just I think I've met the person I've waiting to see for a long time" John sat back at his desk leaving Melina more confused then ever.

She came back into the office mumbling swear words under her breath. In one hand she had his coffee and in the other hand she had the paper work that a woman gave to her before she even entered the building.

"OUCH" Torrie screamed as someone stood on her foot. Torrie looked up to see a 5'11 woman with a huge smile on her face

"Oh sorry babe" The woman said

"No problem" She looked at the woman's badge "Stacy"

"Oh I feel terrible" Stacy said finding something from the rail of clothes she had "Here" She said handing Torrie a baby blue dress "You can have it I designed it myself… just think of it as an apology"

"No really I couldn't" Torrie said trying to hand the dress back

"Don't be silly" Stacy said walking towards the lift

"Thank you" Torrie shouted as she made Stacy made her way to the lift. Torrie began walking back to John's office.

"Say… I didn't catch your name" Stacy shouted holding the lift door open

"TORRIE" Torrie shouted so Stacy could here

"See you around Torrie" Stacy smiled blowing Torrie a he kiss. Torrie just smiled and waved.

Torrie walked into her office and could see John clearly with two beautiful women… probably models seen as this was a magazine company. She put the dress that Stacy gave her on her chair along with the paperwork and walked into John's office.

"Oh here you" John said as Torrie just walked in but the coffee on the table and was about to walk straight out.

"Torrie"

She turned around and looked at him

"Yes Mr. Cena" She said forcing a smile on her face

He walked up to her and put his arm around her dragging her to his desk. "I'd like you to meet 2 of the most beautiful women in the industry Victoria and Maria".

Torrie looked at both women and smiled. If they were beautiful then she was gorgeous.

"Okay John we have to go now but we'll see you around soon" Victoria said in a seductive voice before planting a huge kiss on him, John didn't hesitate and kissed back leaving Torrie with her mouth wide open.

"I'll see you around John" Maria said doing exactly the same planting a kiss on John. John waved goodbye to both divas before wiping the lipstick off his lips.

"Their gorgeous aren't they" He said looking at Torrie who was still in a state of shock

"Yeah totally one looked like a man and the other one looked like she was still developing" Torrie said rudely

"Ah come on Torrie don't belike that" John said walking up to her and picking her up on the shoulder making her scream. All the other members of staff froze outside watching John pick Torrie up and even a jealous Melina.

"What the hell are you doing" Torrie said punching Johns back "Put me down asshole"

He layed her down on his desk putting his body on top of hers. She tried fighting him off but he was just too strong.

"You just looked a little jealous back there when I was kissing those girls" John sad teasing Torrie sill on top of her. He knew he was making her angry and he was loving it.

"I would never be jealous of something so horrible… I prefer to drink poison then to kiss you!"

Outside everybody was watching.

"What's going on here we have a business to run" Mr. Cena said johns father.

Everybody quickly went back to work. M. Cena saw John on top of Torrie and rolled his eyes. He walked up to the office.

"Come on Torrie kiss me2 John said inching his lips towards her lips making her scream!

"JOHN" John fell of the desk while Torrie shot up.

"Dad" John said getting up from the floor and trying to pick all his papers up from the floor "Ummm hey".

Torrie got off the desk and stood near John not knowing what to do.

"Errrrrr dad this is Torrie you know the one I went to school with"

"Torrie Wilson" Mr. Cena let out a smile the first one since entering the room "My my haven't you grown up to become a beautiful young lady".

Torrie smiled and walked up to Mr.Cena giving him a hug. John knew his father was very fond of Torrie.

"What are you doing here sweetie" Johns father asked Torrie

"I work for John" She smiled

John's father kept his arm around Torrie and looked at both Torrie and then John.

"So why did I found you in that position?" he asked John

"Dad we were just messing around like old times" John told his father

"Well you two need to learn that this is not high school this is a serious business".

After Johns father had give Torrie and John a lecture Torrie was allowed to go home.

"So from what I saw you still like her then" Johns father said sitting himself down on one the couches in John's offices.

"Dad" John laughed "I never liked her" he said lying to himself

"Whatever you say son" Mr. Cena said not believing what John was saying.

"Girls I'm home"

Christy and Trish squealed when Torrie made her way through the living room. Both girls jumped on Torrie making her land on the sofa.

"How was your day sweetie?" Christy asked

"Well… you never guess who I work for?"

"Who both women said curiously"

"John Cena."

Torrie told both girls the events of the day.

"Oh my god his father walked in on you when he was on top of you" Christy laughed.

"Yeah" Torrie said not amused.

"Is he still an asshole" Trish asked

"100 of an asshole"

"Trish you only think he's an asshole because you slept with him in high school and ruined your chances with Marc his cousin" Christy laughed

"Well you kissed him in high school" Trish spat

"Yeah and it was the best moments of my life come on he was hot every girl wanted a piece of him except Torrie that's why he picks on her so much because he kind of liked the fact there was one girl that wouldn't give it to him easily" Torrie listened to Christy carefully.

"Anyway girls I'm going to bed" Torrie yawned

Both Trish and Christy jumped in Torrie's bed with her.

"Girls you have your own rooms" Torrie giggled giving in and letting them sleep with her for the second time in a row.

While Trish and Christy fell asleep Torrie couldn't help but think how good it was to finally see John again.


	3. he's a popular topic

She walked towards the building that she would be working at for the next year, probably. Torrie had hopes and dreams; she would do anything to accomplish them, even if that meant working for John Cena. Deciding the lift was taking too long she opted on walking up the stairs. "That's a lot of walking" she said to herself as she looked at the flights of stairs. "Oh, well" she shrugged "It's a good work out, Wilson" she giggled as she walked up the first flight of stairs. Was she really talking to herself?

She finally reached the top floor almost out of breath. Whatever possessed her to walk up all those stairs she regretted now. _Work out my ass, Wilson! You're just stupid. _Interrupted by her own thoughts she overheard two women talking as she approached the "Cena" department.

"The things I would do to that John Cena" said the first lady. Torrie studied her appearance; there was no denying this girl was absolutely gorgeous and to top it all off she had the sexiest accent ever. _I'm guessing she's French _torrie thought continuing to listen in on the conversation.

"Girl, there's no denying he's hot! Plus, he's the biggest womanizer around; you'll get your chance with him. Oh, god... I just pictured him naked." She smirked. "Control yourself, fox... you're a bad, bad girl" she said out loud directing it towards herself.

Realizing it was completely rude of her to eavesdrop she decided to walk towards the double glass doors that these girls were standing in front of. Plus, a conversation about how "hot" Cena was, wasn't very appealing to her. Now they were staring at her and Torrie couldn't help but feel a little nervous, she smiled at them both.

"Hey, girl!" said the woman who referred to herself as a "bad, bad girl". "I'm Alicia Fox or Alicia _Foxy_ as I like to call myself" she winked at torrie before laughing.

"And I'm Maryse Ouellet and well, they call me the sexiest of the sexy..." the second woman smirked "and, no. I'm not from France" she chuckled "I get asked that a lot. Je suis ici comme l'un des modèles que les Américains savent que je suis la chose la plus chaude au Canada... Québec, Canada qui est. Je suis une version canadienne-française de Tyra Banks pour être honnête..." now Torrie was lost, what the hell did she just say?

"English, please!" Alicia Fox rolled her eyes looking at Torrie. "She tends to do that a lot. One minute she's all speaking _our_ language and the next she becomes little miss French thing" she said swinging her hip to her side as she placed her hand on it.

Torrie smiled as the French-Canadian chuckled. It was an evil sort of chuckle but yet she still looked so damn pretty doing it.

"excusez-moi" Maryse smirked "What I said was, I'm here as one of the models since the Americans know I'm the hottest thing in Canada... Québec, Canada that is. I'm a French-Canadian version of Tyra Banks to be honest."

"Girl, you just wasted 30 seconds of my life just so I could listen to that? You're so self-centred, Maryse... I love it" Alicia laughed with Maryse. Now focusing her attention on Torrie, Alicia gasped "Maryse, we're so damn rude! Go ahead sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Torrie Wilson" she smiled shaking both girls' hands.

"I'm guessing you're one of the models too, right? Maryse asked.

_Oh, please. I only wish I was one of the damn models._

"Sadly, no. I'm John Cena's secretary, assistant, whatever" she smiled at the divas making it obvious she wasn't too thrilled with her job.

"Torrie, I envy you girlfriend!" Alicia said flipping her hair back. "I would do _anything_ to be Mr Cena's personal assistant. That boy is one fine piece of ass. I wouldn't mind him sprinkling some of his white chocolate on my chocolate mousse if you know what I'm sayin`" she winked as she touched her upper body.

The thought of John sprinkling his _white chocolate_ over Alicia's _chocolate mousse_ somewhat sickened Torrie. However, the high pitch giggle that Maryse let out made Torrie aware that she was amused by this.

"I have to ask... Have you ever seen him working out, naked?" A grin formed on the _foxy_ model's face.

"Alicia!" Maryse screeched. God, she was getting annoying. "Oh mon dieu, so inappropriate!"

"What? Please, girl... that boy didn't get that fine sitting around eating chicken mcnuggets all day, okay"

Before Torrie could answer the double doors were open by none other than the man who was a popular topic today; John Cena.

"Torrie Wilson, I have to ask why the hell you're standing here with..." he focused his attention on Maryse and Alicia who were doing everything in their power to act cute "with these 2 beautiful women when you have work to be doing?"

"I...I..." Torrie stuttered

"I...I..." John mocked Torrie "Get in there and do some damn work". Deciding that she was embarrassed enough she walked passed him avoiding continuing the argument. She was so mad but for once, during her time working with John, she wasn't mad at him. She was mad at herself. He had every right to be pissed off, after all this was a working environment and Torrie had known better to not stand around talking to Miss _foxy_ and Miss _sexiest of the sexy_. She sat at her desk and looked at all the errands she'd be doing today. She sighed. All she wanted to do was be one of the top glamour models in the world and she didn't know how running errands would get her there. "You gotta do what you gotta do" she sighed as she stood up at her desk.

"Talking to yourself?" John walked by her giving her a little pat on her ass as he did so.

"Could you not do that?" Torrie sighed in frustration as he walked into his office.

"Do what?"

She followed him into his office and stood before him as he sat at his desk. _Damn_, he thought. _Can this girl get anymore gorgeous?_ She stood in front of him with the shortest black skirt possible showing off those beautiful legs of hers. On top of that her blouse complimented all the right areas revealing the top of her breasts just a little. He suddenly felt his pants get tight but he wasn't going to compliment her, _no, no, no_... He was going to do the exact opposite. He loved pushing her buttons.

"Are you even listening to me" she said as she crossed her arms looking at him.

"Huh?" he was snapped out of his thoughts. She was so cute when she was mad and John couldn't help but smirk a little. "Whadda` you want, Wilson? I'm busy. I don't have time to listen to you ramble incoherently all day. I did that in high school. You sure did talk a lot and still do... that's one of your many flaws, work on it" He winked at her and looked down at his papers. Knowing her as well as he did he knew this conversation was far from over and he couldn't wait to hear her response.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" _there it was_. He looked up at her and chuckled slightly. "What I came to say was don't ever touch my ass ever again! Also, don't act like you know my flaws and all... I hated you in high school and I hate you now"

"Ouch" he laughed as he put his hand on his heart "that really hurt, Tor"

"Oh, please" she scoffed rolling her eyes.

Before the conversation could continue Melina Perez walked in "John, I have a Alicia fox and a..." she struggled reading the second name "a...Mary, uh, Mar-yese" Melina looked at John with confusion.

"It's Maryse Ouellet" Torrie corrected her looking at John "Those two girls, who were outside with me, remember the blonde one?" John nodded "It's her".

"Ah" John smirked rubbing his hands together "The two beautiful women, let them in Mel" Melina nodded walking out of his office leaving Torrie still standing there crossing her arms still staring at John.

"C'mon, Tor... Just because I'm going to be in my office with two incredibly beautiful girls for the next 2-4 hours doesn't mean I'm forgetting about you, baby girl. You'll always be the most beautiful woman in my eyes" he teased.

She didn't have time for this and instead of standing around listening to him do nothing but tease her, mock her, hell... even insult her was a waste of her time. She smiled faintly and Maryse and Alicia who had walked passed her and heading into John's office. She sat at her desk and typed up all the notes John had left her, little did she know while his meeting was taking place, he was looking at her the whole time.

* * *

sorry that this is such a short chapter, the next one will be longer, i promise. let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
